


Everyone Hates Johnny Storm

by jayofmo



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayofmo/pseuds/jayofmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Johnny Storm and Peter Parker went to college together? With Wyatt Wingfoot and Harry Osborn, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Hates Johnny Storm

Harry Osborn looked up from his laptop. “Do you smell something burning?”  


Peter Parker turned to the front door. As he expected, there was a hurried sound of footsteps and Johnny Storm entered the dorm.

 

“Hey, guys!” Johnny said in an attempt to be nonchalant.

 

“Hey,” Harry replied before returning to his laptop, clearly uninterested.

 

Peter frustratedly returned to his homework, trying to ignore Johnny.

 

“Just, you know… had to take care of a couple things.”

 

Peter sighed quietly. He _knew_ Johnny was the famous Human Torch, member of the Fantastic Four. It wasn't exactly a secret as Johnny had been all over the media, clearly identified. Yet here was Johnny, acting as if no one had a clue that he was actually a superhero. To be fair, he probably just wanted to live like a normal guy, but it felt condescending to pretend as if no one had any clue as to who he actually was.

 

Meantime, Peter had his own sets of problems. Keeping up with his college courses, fitting in enough time to get photos to sell to the  _Daily Bugle_ to help support his Aunt May back home, and his secret identity as Spider-Man. Oh yeah, and some time to eat and sleep would be nice, too. He snorted.  _If you want a secret identity, do what I do: wear a mask._

 

Wyatt Wingfoot walked out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. “Hey, guys,” he said calmly as he walked to his room.  


Harry put his laptop down. “If anyone needs the bathroom, go now, I'm gonna shower next.”

 

Johnny and Peter shrugged and Harry went in. In a few moments, they heard him complain that Wyatt had used the last of the hot water.

 

Johnny called for Harry to let the water run a moment and he got up and walked into the kitchen. Peter had an idea of what was about to happen, but even though his Spider-Sense tingled a little, he decided to watch and see what would unfold.

 

Johnny opened the large closet where the water heater stood. Silently, he grabbed the tank and willed his body to “flame on” quietly.  
  
“THERE IT GOES!” called Harry happily. “Thanks for the tip, Johnny!”

 

Johnny walked back into the seating area. Peter smirked and restrained a chuckle. Wyatt walked out of his bedroom, having just put a t-shirt and jeans on. “Um… Johnny?” he asked.

 

Johnny looked towards him. “What?”

 

“You're naked.”

 

Johnny looked down. Sure enough, he'd forgotten he hadn't put on clothes that would work with his flame powers and they had instantly burned off into ashes.

 

“SHIT!” he cried. “Sorry, I… I don't know what happened!”

 

He ran to his bedroom.

 

“When do we tell him it's not a secret?” asked Peter calmly.

 

“When it stops being fun,” Wyatt replied. He began working on his homework.

 

“Hey,” Wyatt said after awhile. “If you don't mind me asking, how did you get into this college? I mean, I don't want to sound like a jerk, but I thought someone with your background would wind up in community college.”

 

“Good grades,” Peter said. “Got a nice scholarship from Stark Industries. Basically paid my way.” He wasn't going to say that Tony Stark actually called him in to help with the Avengers and this was basically his way of making sure Peter was compensated for his time.

 

Wyatt shrugged. “Can't say anything bad about that. I'm riding on a few scholarships myself.”  
  
“Football?”

 

“Coach keeps asking, I keep telling him no.”

 

Peter was a little surprised as out of the four dorm mates, Wyatt was the most muscular. Johnny had his “secret” flame power and Peter had his spider-powers, but Wyatt was visually quite the person you would not want to get into a fight with.

 

“Johnny says he's on one too, from the Reed Richards foundation,” Wyatt continued. They both rolled their eyes at each other. It was like Johnny wasn't even trying to keep a secret identity, but was just expecting it.

 

“And Harry's dad is Norman Osborn,” Peter concluded.

 

Wyatt nodded as Johnny walked out, now in new clothes. Suddenly, Peter felt a tingling sensation and looked out the window. It was getting dark, but not dark enough that he couldn't see a nearby sidewalk, and walking along it, plain as anything, a stocky, scrappy-looking man in gray slacks and a black and green striped shirt.

 

“I'm going to take a walk,” Peter said.

 

He slipped outside and carefully chose a seldom-used hallway. He pulled a mask and pair of gloves out of his pocket and then took off his clothes, revealing his familiar red and blue Spider-Man costume underneath. He pulled the mask and gloves on, adjusted his web shooters (trying them out by pinning his clothes to a corner), and then hurried outside.

 

“FLINT MARKO!” called Peter, hopping onto the side of the building.

 

The man in the striped shirt looked up. “Spider-Man?”

 

Peter fired a couple shots of webbing at him. Instantly, Flint turned into sand, shifting out of the webs.

 

“Nice try!”

 

“That was just a warning shot!” Peter called. “Either get out of here and quit whatever you're doing or give yourself up, or ol' Spidey here will—“

 

A fireball hit the Sandman. Both looked up to see Johnny, now in his Fantastic Four costume and fully covered in flame, hovering in the air.

 

“Well… what he said!” Johnny called. “I could easily fuse you into glass!”

 

“I've bounced back before!” Flint grunted. “But...”

 

“Easy, there, Torch!” Peter called.

 

Flint returned to human form and was making a bolt for the door.

 

“Oh, no you don't!” called Johnny, throwing a fireball in front of the door.

 

Peter began slinging webs at Flint, trying to totally encase him in webbing. Flint broke free. Johnny lobbied another fireball through him.

 

“GAH!” grunted Flint. “Please!”

 

“Spidey, coming through!” called Peter. He swung through Flint, making him fall into sand particles.

 

“Hold it for a moment, there!” Johnny called. “Let's give him a moment to speak up for himself.”

 

“We better not regret that, Johnny,” Peter replied. The sand began reforming.

 

“Wait, you know who I am?”

 

“Dude, _everyone_ knows who you are! You've only been identified  everywhere! The secret identity act isn't selling!”

 

“The Fantastic Four were on the Tonight Show last month,” Flint said, reforming. “You were all identified by name...”

 

“Okay, Flint!” Peter said. “Either turn yourself over or clear out!”

 

Flint sighed. “I swear, I didn't want any trouble! I'm just here for my G.E.D. prep class.”

 

Johnny and Peter stared. “What?” they asked simultaneously.

 

“Yeah, I never finished high school, I thought it'd be the first step to getting my life back on track.”

 

Johnny descended and turned off his flame. “Oh...”

 

“I'm sorry,” Peter said. “I mean, that's a great step. Real sorry, man.”

 

“Yeah, I'm late for class now,” Flint sighed. “Guess I'll see you around.” He hurried into the building.

 

Johnny looked to Peter. “Well, we screwed that up. Hey, since you know who I am, why don't you let me know who you are?”

 

Peter shook his head. “Sorry, I got my enemies and people I love who I need to protect. Can't risk those crossing over.”

 

“Understood,” Johnny said. “So… is that why you and Harry hate me, Pete?”

 

Peter looked toward Johnny. “Okay, so I guess hanging around with Reed Richards does rub off on you a bit. Yeah, it felt kind of condescending for you to expect us to play dumb. Especially since I actually have a reason for a secret.”

 

“Well, sorry about that,” Johnny sighed. “Guess I'll drop it. It's just I want to have some privacy, just be one of the guys, you know?”

 

“With the son of a billionaire scientist and CEO of Oscorp, the son of the Big Will Wingfoot, and Peter Parker?”

 

“Yeah,” Johnny chuckled. “Guess I am in good company.”

 

Peter nodded. “Good, now, if you excuse me, Peter Parker has homework to finish.”


End file.
